


The Big Bad Wolf

by chapscher



Series: Hannibal Hallow (2017) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chapters Stand Alone, Dubious Consent, First Meetings, Hannibal Hallow, Knotting Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher/pseuds/chapscher
Summary: My first work for #HannibalHallow, a six week event created byIDon'tFindYouThatInteresting.WEEK ONE - Fairy TalesMatthew's walks to and from work take a disturbing turn as a mysterious creature that has killed the wildlife begins to stalk him.





	The Big Bad Wolf

..

It was amazing how a short walk was able to cut down a commute from forty-five minutes to about twenty. Due to the strange layout of the city outskirts, Matthew found that it was much simpler to park in a supermarket parking lot and walk through the woods and across a shallow stream to get to work. Even in the dead of winter it sounded better than waiting in traffic on the expressway, with its exits closed for seasonal repairs. Admittedly, the walk was sometimes just as tedious. As the weather made the messy shift from “chilly” to “freezing” the walk was perhaps at its worst. Around November came a point where the ground was cold but not yet frozen and each step dragged Matthew’s shoes into muddy earth. However, in early autumn the ground was still soft from summer moss and the trees surrounded him with gold.

Usually he liked being alone and in nature. It was especially welcome after eight hours of Dr. Chilton telling him where he wanted microphones and cameras in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He never had much patience for his boss, but doing all the extra work on top of his usual duties as a nurse had earned him a decent raise, so he ultimately decided that it wasn’t that bad. But still, working at BSHCI required far more human interaction than he was comfortable with on a daily basis. The walk through thick woods was, perhaps to a degree, therapeutic.

At least it had been until recently.

It all started a few weeks ago when Matthew saw the first fallen leaves caught along the banks of the stream. The days had become consistently cooler than the stifling summer months and with them usually came a change in animals. The years before he would see more deer and fewer rabbits around this time, but throughout that first autumn walk he slowly began to realize that there were no animals to be seen. The bird calls he heard were few and far between, giving the familiar forest and unearthly stillness that made him feel like he was being watched. He tried to tell himself it was because of some construction that must be going on nearby, although he was fairly certain that there was nothing of the sort.

He walked a little faster, arriving at BSHCI early and slightly flushed from the walk.

The forest stayed like that for two weeks and for two weeks Matthew could not figure out what had happened to all the animals. It wasn’t until one day on his way home that he saw a carcass of a deer, its blood splattered against the thick trunk of a massive oak tree. He approached it cautiously, wanting to see the marks of whatever animal had torn it open. Matthew knelt, reaching down to brush aside stained fur to get a good look at how the flesh was torn.

The blood was wet and still warm.

Matthew’s heart was hammering in his ears as he got to his feet, his eyes darting around for any living creature in the forest. When he saw nothing he shouted a loud and single “hey!” into the trees. But nothing reacted. There wasn’t even the distinctive skitter of squirrels’ feet.

He left the body and headed towards the parking lot, hoping that whatever had killed the deer would stay away.

The next day Matthew stepped out of his car with a gun holstered under his jacket. It was only his handgun, but he figured that it was better than nothing. Again, the forest was still, the deer gone except for the stain of blood on the tree. He knew that after what he saw the day before that he should have just gone on the expressway, but with how strange things have been he was willing to do anything to get to the bottom of what was happening to the forest.

As soon as he reached the treeless grounds of BSHCI Matthew couldn’t help but to laugh at himself. He was so on edge and it was all for nothing. Whatever animal had killed the deer had probably dragged it away and would eat for days. But it did bother him that he couldn’t figure out what killed the creature. Each slice through skin was so clean and deliberate that it almost looked like the cuts were made with knives rather than claws. And the more he thought about it the more anxious he became.

The work day’s end came too quickly for Matthew. Chilton had given him very little downtime, so in the time he could have spent looking into predators he instead was left to wonder. Occasionally he would look outside to the dark edge of the forest, sure that he saw something creeping between the tree trunks. His imagination gave it a form, creating an imaginary beast with long, powerful limbs, the rest of it all teeth and claws. He pictured it so clearly that by the time he left BSHCI he could almost see the beast ripping open the body of the deer like it was nothing.

Matthew laughed in spite of himself as he approached the woods. He was acting like a little kid, still making up monsters to scare himself with, only to go right towards their lair to prove how brave he was. Telling himself this was only his imagination, Matthew stepped off the clean lawn of BSHCI and into the forest.

Again, he didn’t even hear a bird as he walked down his familiar and unmarked path through the woods. Before that moment he thought he had grown used to it, but as soon as BSHCI was out of sight he felt an unsettling twinge of dread tighten in his throat.

He stopped at the stream, heart racing as he saw a dead and bloody raccoon lying on the opposite bank. It was near the rocks he used to cross the shallow waters, almost as if it had been placed there. Silent and after taking a long look around, Matthew approached it. Thankfully, the body was cold and the blood dried, although it did have similar claw marks on it as the deer did.

If they were claws.

Not interested in lingering on the raccoon Matthew kept walking, only to encounter the body of a fox about a minute later. Again, it was clawed open and cold. And in that moment Matthew realized something that he should have noticed the day before: there were no signs that any of these animals were eaten. It was like they were killed for sport and then left on the ground.

Matthew looked around him, not sure if he saw a figure moving out of the corner of his eye or if he just expected to see it. He looked again and there was nothing lurking between the trees. But as Matthew’s eyes followed the trail he usually took he saw a dead hare lying only a few yards away. There was another dead raccoon beyond that, and then in the distance he could see what looked like the fallen body of a hawk.

All scattered along the path he and he alone had walked for years.

There was no doubt in his mind that he had been watched.

That he was being watched.

Matthew took off in a sprint perpendicular to his usual path, stumbling over roots and scraping his arms against reaching branches. He ran. Every few steps his hand brushed against the gun he still kept close to him as the sky darkened with the dusk. When he was close to the edge he would have sworn that he heard footsteps not far behind him and the sound of branches breaking. But he didn’t dare look back.   

Finally, he was out and onto a quiet residential road and several blocks away from where he parked. When he finally did turn to look into the woods he saw nothing but shadow as the streetlight flickered on for the night. He walked in the middle of the quiet street, not wanting to drift too close to the dark woods and risk being caught off guard. Whatever was out there would probably not even be deterred by a handgun, he decided, relieved that his car and the parking lot was finally in sight.

It had watched him, taking note of his path and stalking him for weeks. And tonight, Matthew decided as he got into his car, he was determined to find out exactly what it was.

  


 

Matthew arrived back in the parking lot at around midnight, dressed in black and with a hunting rifle in the back of his car. Hunting was a tradition in his family, but it had been a long time since he took a rifle into the woods and he had never before gone alone. But as anxious as he was, he didn’t let that deter him. The gun in hand and a flashlight clipped onto his belt, Matthew stepped into the trees, not liking how quickly the branches obscured the bright lights of the parking lot.

He stood perfectly still, letting his eyes adjust to the faint suggestion of moonlight that was able to reach him. He could barely see anything, but he knew that whatever had been stalking him was in the forest now. Remembering that both the deer and the raccoon were found close to the stream, Matthew started to walk his usual path. He had only made it a few steps before his foot sank into something soft and wet. A dead muskrat.

The dead animal trail was still there and Matthew followed them along his usual path, but they only took him so far. Where the hawk, raccoon, and hare were supposed to be there were only small patches of blood on the ground and bent twigs. They had been cleared away and Matthew was sure that whatever killed the animals was here now.

“Show yourself,” he said into the inky darkness of the trees as he raised his rifle. “You want my attention? You have it.”

The forest was very still and Matthew lowered the gun as he took the flashlight from off his hip. He listened, at first thinking he heard footsteps until he realized it was his heart pounding in his ears. He was about to continue his journey to the stream when he heard a faint rustle. Immediately, Matthew turned on the flashlight and shone it at the sound.

In the darkness floated the skull of a large animal. It was surrounded by dark fur and above a rib cage that looked like it was made of equal parts bone and metal. The creature raised an arm in front of its face, revealing knife-like claws.

Matthew froze, staring down the strange creature that stood behind a thin web of tree branches. The beast’s arm lowered, giving Matthew a clear view of long and sharpened teeth stained with prey.

There was a disorienting flicker before darkness as Matthew dropped the flashlight to the ground and raised his gun again. Leaves crunched as the creature lunged towards Matthew and before he could even put his finger on the trigger the rifle was pulled out of Matthew’s hands and thrown into the bushes.

With the beast now looming above Matthew and threatening to crush him under muscle and claws, Matthew reached up under the skull. He wasn’t sure how, but maybe he could choke or stun the beast with a sharp jab to its throat. However, instead of connecting with the body his hand sunk right through fur and felt a human shoulder against his fingertips, hand brushing over warm skin and the distinctive curve of a human collar bone.

Matthew pulled back in horror and confusion. He looked over the massive body before him, uncertain exactly how a man could fit into the unnatural form. Before he could even think about reaching past fur again, Matthew was knocked to the ground. On his back, Matthew kicked up to keep the creature from coming down on him, hitting him hard in the chest. The beast seized him by the ankle with an inhuman force, lifting him off the ground before flipping him onto his stomach.

The forest floor was cold and damp, leaves sticking to Matthew’s hands as he tried to get his breaths back under him. The beast pounced on his back, pinning him to the ground by his hips as claws and teeth ripped at his jacket and sweater. Matthew clenched his jaw as he felt his clothes tug at him for only a moment before he heard the rip of fabric. He elbowed the beast hard in the side of the head, but it wasn’t enough to knock him off. Instead, the beast grabbed him by the wrist and wrenched his arm behind his back. Matthew groaned in discomfort, fearing that at any moment he would feel a jolt of pain shoot through his shoulder as the joint dislocated and ligaments tore under the force.

But that moment didn’t come. Instead, the beast lay on top of him and teeth brushed against Matthew’s neck. From somewhere inside the beast Matthew could hear the soft and distinctive gasps of a man catching his breath.

“What are you?” Matthew said, afraid to move as he spoke.

The beast… the _man_ only huffed indignantly in response but said nothing. Still holding Matthew down, he scratched along Matthew’s side. The fabric and lining of the jacket fell apart easily under the claws, but he stopped as soon as Matthew drew in a pained gasp through his teeth. The claws had scratched at the skin, but didn’t break it. Instead he left long, raised, red marks, traveling from the side of Matthew’s ribs down to his hips. The claw lightly gripped his thigh, not moving to tear or scratch as the man on top of Matthew dug his erection into his backside.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Matthew snapped, turning his head and scraping his skin against the sharp teeth of the animal skull.

The jaws of the skull opened wide and closed around Matthew’s neck, holding him with just enough pressure to keep him from moving but not enough to puncture the skin. The man put a bit more force on Matthew’s arm, making him cry out in submission.

The claws tore at Matthew’s jeans, fighting against the resistant fabric. When they finally did slice all the way through the denim they sank deep and left a gash on the back of Matthew’s thigh. Matthew gritted his teeth and groaned in pain, blood blossoming black onto his clothes. It was then that he felt the warmth of a soft human hand as it pressed against the wound. The man hummed low and soft, although the jaws of the skull refused to let go of Matthew. The hand lifted from the wound, which had quickly stopped bleeding, and reached around to unbuckle Matthew’s belt and undo his fly.

“Don’t,” Matthew whispered through his teeth, not daring to challenge the jaws at his neck or the claws that he realized could so easily rip open his flesh. “Don’t do this.”

The man said nothing as he pulled the belt free from its loops. Matthew dug his hips into the ground, postponing what he quickly realized to be the inevitable. But the man wasn’t deterred, a human hand tugging at his jeans until they were halfway down his thighs. The hand groped him only once before it disappeared, only to be replaced by the clawed paw.

“No,” was all Matthew could say as claustrophobic and panicked tears brimmed in his eyes. He tried pulling against the man’s grip on his arm one last time before he felt long, sharp claws slip between his boxer-briefs and his skin.

It took no time before his underwear was shredded and only hanging on to him by the strip of elastic that clung to his waist. Matthew’s backside was exposed to the air and the sickening warmth of the other man’s body. He tried to pull away again, only to feel the jaws dig into his neck.

The claws rested limply against Matthew’s hip and he heard the noise of a zipper opening. There was the odd sound of a snap fastening before Matthew felt something heavy, thick, and slightly pointed pressing against his hole. The man pushed hard, not able to enter a body that tight and dry. For an instant Matthew thought that the man would be content simply grinding against him for a while and splattering come on his ass before tearing at him with claws and giving Matthew a chance to scramble towards his gun.

But he was not so lucky.

The man, claw still hanging by his side, lifted his hand up and under the skull and Matthew heard him spit. The man reached back down, stroking himself for a moment before two fingers pushed against Matthew’s entrance and forced him open. His fingers, slick with spit, slid deep into Matthew’s body, curling inside of him. They moved with a rough and uneven rhythm, dragging Matthew to lift his hips even higher. Matthew clawed at the ground with his free hand, dirt collecting under his nails as he tried to pull away.

When the man pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his thick cock Matthew could do nothing but cry out in pain. It stretched him farther than he had ever felt before, lightly tearing at his skin. The hand slipped into the claw again and gripped his thigh, holding Matthew’s legs apart.

He moved slowly, taking his time as if he was making sure that Matthew felt every inch of him press in. Matthew struggled against the other man’s hold on him as he felt warm hips pressed against the curve of his ass, trying not to think about how the man dressed as a beast was buried up to the hilt inside him. The man held him there, not moving as he groaned low with an intense pleasure. He started lightly thrusting, but what started slow rapidly devolved into something savage. It wasn't until he pulled nearly all the way out only to slam back in that Matthew cried out in pain.

The jaws of the skull let go of Matthew’s neck and the man on top of him sat back on his heels, thrusting hard and fast. Even as his arm was freed, Matthew could barely breathe as the man’s impossibly thick cock drilled deep into him, stretching and forcing him open. Sticks and rocks dug into Matthew’s knees, leaving imprints through the denim as fallen branches scratched the palms of his hands. He nearly sobbed as the man lifted his hips up higher, moving with a frantic and animalistic rhythm.

Claws scraped against Matthew’s thighs as the man shifted his angle and his thick cock rutted against Matthew’s prostate. Matthew arched his back and grabbed fistfuls of soft earth as the strange surge of pleasure made his cock start to harden. Cheek brushing against the ground, Matthew gasped and moaned against the assault. The fur and bone-covered suit slammed repeatedly against the back of Matthew’s legs, as if he was being fucked by a panting and grotesque wild dog.

A low moan spilled from Matthew’s lips as he was loosened enough for the man behind him to easily use him. Sweat beaded down his back, clinging to the frayed threads of his torn shirt. Matthew scratched at the ground again to keep from touching himself, his cock stiff and starting to drip with sex. He hated how each thrust was accented with his own sharp lustful cries that felt like they were forced out of his throat. Just when he was beginning to give in Matthew felt the base of the man’s shaft expand inside him to about the size of a fist. Matthew shouted in pain, trying harder to pull away only to find that the swollen cock refused to dislodge.

The man let go of Matthew’s thighs and gripped onto his hips as he tried to dig in even deeper. Through the mask Matthew could hear a needy moan before come spilled inside of him. It was oddly cold and it was much more than he had ever felt before. Matthew nearly sobbed in discomfort as he was filled even further, a small trail of come spilling out from around the base of the man’s cock and between Matthew’s legs.

Matthew gritted his teeth and tried to pull away again, this time dragging along the man he was joined to. When Matthew collapsed to the ground the man followed, boney chest against his back. Matthew reached behind him and tried to push the man away at the hip, but he was trapped. A low laugh-like huff breathed against the torn clothes and exposed skin of Matthew’s back and Matthew slammed his elbow against the side of the man’s head. The sudden shock-like pain in Matthew’s elbow must have been nothing compared to the horrible crack and human cry he heard behind him. The man lay weakly on top of Matthew, stunned and his claws blindly grasping for Matthew’s wrists. Seizing his chance, Matthew sat up just enough to elbow the man with his other arm. The sting Matthew felt before didn’t come this time as his elbow sunk past fur and struck his smooth throat.

Gasping for air, the other man held up his arms to protect himself but remained tied to Matthew’s body. Matthew put a hand on the man’s hips again and tried to force him off, turning his body and pushing hard enough to leave bruises even through the suit. It hurt, the knot inside him trying to stretch his entrance even wider to pull out, but Matthew was determined to free himself.

The man gasped as Matthew flipped him onto his back, Matthew now straddling his hips and facing away from him. This new position was no less painful, but did offer more leverage.

“Wait,” a soft voice said behind Matthew as he pulled. And that was nearly enough to make him pause until he felt a slight give and then heard a series of snaps as he fell forward.

Matthew groaned, freed from the man but still knotted by his shaft and filled to the point of overflowing. He turned to the man, who had taken off his mask, the soft features of his pale face finally visible in the moonlight. The man lay on the ground with his legs spread and his spent but by no means unnatural cock framed by a studded leather harness attached to the suit. When he reached behind him Matthew felt metal snaps connected to the silicon base of a hollow dildo, lining up in the pattern of the harness.

Matthew said nothing as he lunged towards the man, tearing at the fur and bone suit he armored himself in. The man only gasped as his slight form was pulled out and into the night air, entirely naked with his hands stained with the blood from animals and Matthew’s thigh. He lay still, propped on his slender arms and looking up at Matthew expectantly.

Dildo still inside him, Matthew grabbed the man by the ankle and flipped him onto his stomach. He wasn’t surprised when the man gave him no resistance, letting Matthew spread his legs and drag him close. As he spat into his palm, Matthew watched the man’s shoulders tense in anticipation even as he rolled his hips in offering.

“I don’t need your permission,” Matthew said, slicking himself up for only a brief moment before immediately shoving his cock into the man below him.

There was a cry as pained as it was needy, full of fear and relief. Matthew closed his eyes and tried to shut it out as he felt the tight heat wrap around him, the large toy still swollen inside Matthew’s own body. The man moaned shallow breaths as he arched his back and pressed his body against Matthew’s cock. Matthew slammed into him in response, not sure if he was pleased or frustrated by the lustful groan it forced out of the man.

“Is this what you wanted all along?” Matthew said, his voice staggered with uneven breaths.

The man whimpered, trembling under Matthew’s hands as he was pinned to the ground.

“Is this what you wanted, boy?”

There was an odd movement just visible along the side of the man’s face, as if he flinched away from the term. Matthew looked back to the skeletal animal armor the man had been wearing.

“Is this what you wanted, _pup?_ ”

The man bit his lip and moaned, his hands looking like claws as he dug his fingers into the ground. He panted, ribs expanding and accenting the ride of his spine with each exhale. Matthew reached down, hand running up along the man’s back, over the nape of his neck, and into his hair. Matthew tugged what hair he was able to grasp onto, watching the man bend to his will.

Matthew gasped, the dildo moving inside of him to press against his prostate again. This time he didn’t resist the twitching urge it created in him, thrusting into the tight body. Unable to hold back his own cries of pleasure, Matthew moaned as he fell into a steady rhythm.

Between the man constantly bucking back onto his cock and the dildo that was beginning to shift inside him with their passion, Matthew knew he couldn’t hold back for much longer. He drove into the man beneath him a few more times before he came hard inside him. The man gasped in pleasure, Matthew’s release spilling out of him as Matthew rode out his orgasm.

Matthew leaned forward and braced himself over the man, catching his breath and not sure if he wanted to pull out. The man lay still as he settled into the soft, cold ground. There they rested, listening to the rustle of leaves in the wind and the hum of insects in the trees.

After a while that Matthew wished could have been longer, his cock slipped out of the man below him. The man turned around, his large eyes glinting even in near darkness. He reached down between Matthew’s legs and clicked a small switch, causing the dildo to finally deflate and slip out of him along with its come. Matthew moaned softly in relief and an odd sense of emptiness that followed. He sat back on his ankles, shifting slightly to get used to the odd sensation of being so loose. The man sat up too, his expression suddenly timid.

“You made that thing?” Matthew asked, nodding at the dildo that lay on the ground.

“I made all of it,” the man said, his voice soft and slightly raspy. “Animals are… um… yes. I did.”

Matthew nodded, thoughtful. “Got a name?”

“Randall.”

Matthew moved closer to him as Randall started to shiver in the night air. The scent of sex was still heavy between them as Matthew pulled him close. Randall clung to him, hands gliding over Matthew’s muscular back and arms. Their breaths were slow as Randall nuzzled the side of his face against Matthew’s neck.

“Will I see you again?” Matthew asked, turning to brush his lips against Randall’s hair. “Or was this all you were waiting for when you watched me in the woods?”

“You’ll see me again,” Randall said, pulling back to look up at Matthew. “If you want to. I’ll be here. Not this morning, but tomorrow. And probably not with the suit. It’ll take me a few weeks to repair it.”

“I trust you calculated that risk.”

“I did.”

Matthew gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling him close once more. “I think I’d prefer seeing you as something more than a shadow in the corner of my eye.”


End file.
